Une nuit d'hiver
by Onodera-san
Summary: "J'ai voulu nager avec toi." Un petit OS MakoHaru qui est de loin mon ship préféré dans cet anime ! /!\ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand regret :D


**_HEY HEY HEEEEY! \\(^-^)/ Cette fiction est sur le site depuis pas mal de temps déjà et c'est l'une de mes premières. Ayant fait quelques progrès depuis, je l'ai_** ** _réécrite, essayer de corriger au maximum les fautes d'orthographes et ajouté quelques petits détails. Je pense que j'écrirai un deuxième chapitre dans peu de temps, moi-même étant déçue de la fin que j'avais donné à cette fiction. J'espère, en tout cas, que cela vous plaira. Soyez indulgents, cette fiction a plus d'un an et demi! Bye-bye!_**

* * *

Il attendait sur ce banc, réfléchissant à sa relation avec le noiraud. Depuis leur baiser dans les vestiaires après un entraînement Makoto ne savait plus quoi penser. Le lendemain de ce baiser Haru agissait normalement, blasé comme à son habitude, mais froid à la fois avec le beau brun. N'aurait-il du ne rien tenter ? Mais le brun savait qu'il voulait plus que leur relation actuelle, il l'aimait sans doute, mais ce qu'il le tracassait c'était le fait qu'il soit deux hommes. Que dirons ses parents ? Et ceux d'Haru ? Lui il s'en fichait, mais le regard des autres avait toujours fait peur à Makoto, les moqueries insupportaient le jeune homme. Au plein milieu de ses pensées un bruit l'interromps, une sonnerie de téléphone, c'était Haruka.

 **-Allô** **? Haru ?**

 **-Bonjour Makoto, viens chez moi, prends de quoi dormir .**

 **-Mais Haru-**

Le noiraud raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur. C'était un ordre et non une demande, le brun se leva et s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. En arrivant chez lui, comme à leur habitude, les jumeaux lui sautèrent dessus.

 **-Oni-chan ~ Tu es enfin rentré !**

 **Ren, je ne fais que passer, je prends des affaires, je vais passer la nuit chez HAru.**

 **-Oh, oni-chan ! Je voulais jouer aux jeux vidéos avec toi ! Et puis tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Haruka-kun!** dit-il en faisant une moue faussement triste.

 **-Désolé Ren ... Une prochaine fois, je te le promets.**

Makoto alla dans sa chambre et prit un sac le remplissant en conséquence et prit avec lui le petit porte clef en forme de poisson que Haru lui avait offert quand ils étaient plus jeunes, c'était son porte bonheur. Il observa sa table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir où se trouvait plusieurs mangas Yaoi que Gou lui avait prêté. Le brun s'était renseigné, si ils devaient avoir ce genre de relation il faudrait bien le faire un jour ou l'autre. Cela l'effrayait, il voulait être le meilleur des hommes aux cotés de Haru. Mais quand on a que 17 ans, et que l'on ne n'est même pas sûr de ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami, cela l'angoissait encore plus. Haru était là depuis des années, jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés et pour le brun, tout cela n'était même pas envisageable. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre loin de son meilleur ami.

 **-Ren, tu pourras dire à maman que je suis chez Haru?**

 **-Je le ferai, onii-chan.**

Il s'en alla en refermant la cloison qui séparait sa maison et l'extérieur et monta la colline qui séparait leurs deux maisons. En arrivant devant l'habitation du dauphin, Makoto sentit le stress s'emparer de lui. Il ne savait que faire. Alors il prit sa tête entre ses deux grandes mains et souffla un grand coup.

 **-Il ne va rien se passer, soit naturel Makoto...**

Alors, il sonna.

- **Tu peux entrer.** dit le noiraud de la cuisine.

 **-Pardon pour le dérangement.**

 **-Ne sois pas si formel Makoto …**

Makoto entra, déposa ses chaussures, enfila ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Haru était dans la cuisine entrain de cuisiner du maquereau à l'ananas comme à son habitude, seulement muni de son maillot de bain et de son tablier laissant entrevoir ses magnifiques muscles que Makoto aimait tant. Se retenant d'avoir des pensées indécentes, il claqua ses mains contre ses joues rosies.

 **-Tu peux aller dans le salon, je vais apporter de quoi manger et boire.**

 **-Haru je peux t'aider si tu veux.**

 **-Non merci Makoto, cela ne me dérange pas.**

 **Ah-ah, d'accord.**

Le brun se dirigea dans le salon et s'installa sur le futon qui était posé par terre. Une étrange bosse sous la couverture l'intrigua il souleva celle-ci et vit un manga Yaoi, le même que celui qu'il lisait. Ce manga était rempli de post-it et de petites notes à chaque pages Makoto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Haru prenait aussi des notes, quand il commença à lire les notes le noiraud entra dans la pièce. Il referma immédiatement le manga, et se sentit devenir rouge de honte.

 **-Makoto tu n'es pas sensé voir cela …**

 **-Haru-chan, je suis sincèrement désolé! J'ai été trop curieux.**

Le noiraud s'installa à côté de l'orque, planta son regard dans le sien, et l'embrassa. Makoto surpris, se recula.

 **-Haru ?!**

 **-Qu'attendais-tu pour m'embrasser après le baiser dans les vestiaires?**

 **-Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on aille plus loins,** il soupira **, je pensais que tu faisais cela juste pour me faire plaisir.**

- **Makoto, je ne suis plus un enfant.**

Suite à ces paroles, Haru plaqua le brun sur le futon et commença à le contempler, le dévorer du regard, comme si il était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

 **-Tu es magnifique Makoto, tu es devenu un bel homme.**

Le brun timide, se sentit rougir, et commença à embrasser son cher et tendre. Leurs baisers s'intensifièrent de plus en plus ainsi que la température qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

- **Haru-chan, Haru-chan, je t'aime tellement, depuis si longtemps...**

- **Moi aussi Makoto,** dit le dauphin en embrassant le cou du brun **, je t'aime.**

 **-Tu-tu veux le faire .. ?** demanda-t-il timide.

- **Oui, maintenant et avec toi.**

Le noiraud souleva le tee-shirt du brun en passant ses mains dessous avec sensualité, il comprit vite qu'il devait s'en débarrasser Haru descendit de plus en plus bas en déshabillant son amant et quand il vit une bosse sous le jean de son bien-aimé il ne pût s'empêcher de succomber à la tentation. Et leur première nuit commença...


End file.
